


Готовясь к роли

by Heidel



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Shaving, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен готовится к роли курьера. А вы же знаете, курьеры всегда бреют ноги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Готовясь к роли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting In Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96077) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета autodofe

— Ладно, Дженсен, я приготовил твой велик… Ох, _черт возьми,_ нет, — Пуч пулей выскочил из ванной, качая головой.

— Что? — эхом донесся из ванной голос Дженсена. — Что?

Все столпились у двери ванной комнаты маленького гостиничного номера, заглядывая внутрь. Дженсен стоял у ванны, поставив покрытую кремом для бритья ногу на бортик, его боксеры были высоко сдвинуты на бедра.

Клэй провел рукой по лицу и вздохнул. 

— Дженсен, _что_ ты делаешь?

— Вхожу в роль. Я ведь курьер, верно?

— И ты должен... — Клэй жестом показал на ногу Дженсена.

— Ну да. Для курьера на велике скорость — это _всё._ И ты будешь двигаться быстрее, если сопротивление воздуха меньше, вот почему надо брить ноги. Правда, это только миф, вот поэтому они и курьеры, а не гении вроде меня. Но в любом случае, я курьер, а, значит, брею ноги.

Клэй несколько раз моргнул, потом вздохнул. 

— Ну хорошо. Просто... давай побыстрее, ладно?

— Да, сэр, мне осталось только закончить с этой ногой, — Дженсен указал на ногу бритвенным станком.

— И не оставляй волос в ванне! — крикнул из спальни Пуч. — Я еще собираюсь принять там душ!

— Мамочка твоя собирается принять душ! — в ответ крикнул Дженсен. — Ой! Черт возьми!

— Что еще? — спросил Пуч, подходя к ванной.

— Порезался. Мать вашу, да у меня кровь идет... — Дженсен вытер кровь обрывком туалетной бумаги, бормоча себе под нос ругательства. Он почувствовал, что кто-то стоит у двери, и поднял взгляд. 

— О, привет, Куг, — сказал он, ухмыляясь. — Тоже хочешь пошутить?

Кугар покачал головой, пристально глядя на ноги Дженсена.

Дженсен с любопытством поднял бровь, затем медленно провел бритвой по ноге, оставляя длинную полосу идеально гладкой белой кожи.

— Я должен сбрить всё до самого верха, — почти шепотом сказал он. — Я попробовал брить до колена, потому что шорты длиной до колена, но это выглядело странно, понимаешь?

Он медленно наклонился, скользя бритвой вверх по лодыжке, вдоль икроножной мышцы, под коленом и по бедру до участка гладкой кожи между еще нетронутыми волосками и краем его боксеров.

Дженсен заметил, как Кугар следит глазами за движением бритвы, и, улыбнувшись, потянулся за полотенцем. Он намочил его под струей воды и неторопливо вытер остатки крема для бритья, затем провел рукой по ноге.

— Черт, — сказал он. — Пропустил немного. Дурацкое место позади колена. 

Дженсен слегка присел в выпад, выставив ногу назад для более удобного доступа, и, улыбаясь, протянул Кугару бритву. 

— Ты ведь сможешь дотянуться?

Лицо Кугара было неподвижным, лишенным всех эмоций, и только его глаза ярко блестели. Он взял бритву и осторожно склонился на Дженсеном, положив руку ему на бедро. 

— Не двигайся, — негромко произнес он глубоким и низким голосом.

Кугар взял крем для бритья и выдавил немного на заднюю сторону колена Дженсена. Он немного помешкал, а потом медленно и осторожно провел по ноге бритвой.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, слегка напрягся, когда Кугар грубо вытер крем, и резко вздохнул, когда почувствовал, как к гладкой коже прижались губы. Усы Кугара слегка щекотали заднюю сторону колена, и у Дженсена вырвался низкий стон, когда Кугар, пробуя его кожу на вкус, провел по ней языком.

— Ты там _готов_? — крикнул Пуч с порога двери номера. — Не заставляй меня входить в ванную!

— Г-готов, — заикаясь, ответил Дженсен и потянулся за шортами. Он надел их и уже собирался выйти из ванной комнаты, когда Кугар рукой преградил ему путь.

— Сегодня ночью, — прошептал Кугар на ухо Дженсену, — мы побреем всё _остальное_.


End file.
